The present disclosure relates to lightheads, and more particularly, to LED lightheads for mounting to vehicles.
Lightheads for mounting to a motor vehicle may be mounted in any one of a multitude of positions and orientations to provide specific lighting functions. Some examples of lighting functions include fog lighting, warning lighting, spot lighting, takedown lighting, ground lighting, and alley lighting, each having directional, intensity, color and emission pattern requirements. Emergency vehicles often utilize lightheads to give visual indications of their presence during emergencies. Different types of emergency vehicles must meet distinct requirements for emergency warning lights, frequently requiring many distinct warning light modules to be mounted to body panels. Mounting each distinct warning light may require one or more holes in the body panel and running electrical power to the location of each warning light. The multiplicity of warning lights can complicate the manufacture of emergency vehicles. Warning light modules may also be referred to as lightheads. Relevant standards include California Title 13, NFPA standards for firefighting equipment and the Federal KKK standard for ambulances. These standards may include ground lighting and scene lighting requirements in addition to standards for warning light signals intended to alert motorists and individuals at any position around the vehicle.
The mounting location for a lighthead may relate to the specific lighting function that the lighthead serves. Lightheads are commonly mounted to any of a number of surfaces on a motor vehicle. Surfaces to which the lightheads are mounted may include the front grille, side panels, front bumper, rear bumper, brush guard, push bumper, roof, roof rack, and/or side-view mirrors.
Traditional lightheads may provide limited functionality in each individual unit. Most lightheads are designed for a specific function, and have the ability to produce a specific light emission pattern. In order to provide light emission for different functions and required standards, a vehicle must traditionally utilize multiple lightheads, each lighthead configured for the desired function and pattern of illumination.
Accordingly, there is a need in the market for a compact, multifunction LED lighthead.